


Ruža

by moon_girl_world



Category: Free!
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Childhood Friends, Falling In Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay, M/M, Memories, Soulmates, Swimming
Language: Bosanski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_girl_world/pseuds/moon_girl_world
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a soulmate?<br/>It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you'll always love her. Nothing can ever change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruža

Ni uz večer. Ni uz jutro. Ni juče ni danas. Nisam te se nagledao. Nisam se nagledao tvojih nježnih obrisa po vodi. Tvojih ruku. Tvog pogleda. Tvojih očiju u kojima je ostalo zarobljeno djetinjstvo nas dječaka. Vidim u njima školsko dvorište, naše veliko drvo na koje smo čekali da nekad procvjeta. Kao da je i ono odraslo sa nama. Ponekad stanem ispred njega i vratim sve trenutke, udahnem vazduh, udahnem smiraj, jer sam osjetio otkucaj uspomena. 

Gledam te dok se talasaš zajedno sa vodom, i primjetim koliko ti se oči tad cakle. 

Da li znaš koju snagu kriješ u njima?  
Znaš li koliko si ustvari jak, ti slabašni mali stvore?

Nisam ti rekao Haru, podsjećaš me na proljeće. Podsjećaš me na rijeku, a najviše na ruže. Znaš li zašto najviše na bijele krhke ruže? Na one što im se latice ospu po putu. Ne, nisu to ruže što bodu kad ih ubereš, niti one na kojima nosiš ceduljice i sričeš pjesme na njih.

To su one ruže koje su bile u mom dvorištu, kojih više nema, ali i danas mirišu kad ih zamislim, istim onim mirisom, opojnim slatkim. 

Zato me podsjećaš na ruže, jer tako mirišeš, mirišeš kao dom. Kao moj dom. 

 

Kažu da su oči ogledalo duše, a ja tvoje ne smijem ni da gledam. Odakle dolazi toliki sjaj? Izgubim se u tom sjaju, siguran i bezbrižan. Zbog toga bi ponekad volio da nisam upoznao ta dva oka, jer se izgubim, znaš?  
Volio bih, ali ne umijem da sanjam bez njih. 

\- Hvala ti što si uvijek tu za mene.

\- Ja ne znam toliko riječi kako ti umiješ pričati. Tako ti ne znam reći da te volim. 

 

Poželim da mu kažem da ga volim, ali me strah da on to nikada neće čuti, a možda ja nikada nisam bio dovoljno glasan.

**Author's Note:**

> Kratka pričica nakon prve sezone Free. Volim ih sve. Ali ovu dvojicu nekako...posebno.


End file.
